


Benefits of a Figure Skater's Physique

by AwkwardTiming



Series: Flexibility is Fun [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitty is Bendy, Boys Kissing, Fellatio, Jack's a little jealous, M/M, Misunderstood Noises, Pre Relationship, Spooning, autofellatio discussed, because figure skater, consent is important, like lots of kissing, safe sex, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTiming/pseuds/AwkwardTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in the right place at the right time and draws all the wrong conclusions... a few times. Then Bitty asks a question and Jack realises maybe it's not what he thought after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of a Figure Skater's Physique

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Howdy! Hope you are having an absolutely lovely day. 
> 
> (actual notes at the end)

If Bitty had been slightly less preoccupied with the essay he needed to finish that evening, he may have noticed Ransom and Holster searching for something on Holster’s laptop before they asked, seemingly apropos of nothing, “Bits, can you still do this?” 

He paused and backtracked to the couch where they were sitting. “Spin?”

“No, get your leg over your head like that. That’s just sick.”

“I mean… not right now. I’d need to stretch first, but yeah. I think so anyway. Why do y’all want to know? I’m pretty sure we can’t actually make that into a play.”

Holster and Ransom looked at each other then back at Bitty. “Dude. I need to see this,” Holster said.

Bitty looked to Ransom, who just nodded in agreement.

“Um… I just don’t know that it’s really…” He looked at their faces. “Y’all aren’t going to drop this, are you?”

They both shook their heads.

Bitty sighed. “Fine. But one of you is editing my essay tonight. Whenever I get done. Give me about thirty minutes to stretch and warm up then come to my room.”

What Jack heard, when he got back home 45 minutes later was Holster, in Bitty’s room, say, “Oh, my god. That’s … that’s fucking amazing.”

And Ransom agree with a sort of groan and, “How do you not get more play?”

_x_

Lardo found Bitty in the kitchen of an otherwise empty Haus.

“Bitty, can I ask a favor?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, turning to face her.

“I need a model for a life drawing thing. Do you have time to just hold a pose for an hour or so?”

Bitty looked at the timer on the oven, “If you can give me ten minutes, sure. Where?”

“Actually, we can use your room instead of the studio if you want,” she offered.

“Ok! Do you want to go get set up and I’ll meet you up there?” he asked, indicating the supplies she had with her.

Lardo nodded and headed upstairs. Ten minutes later Bitty followed her with a plate of cookies.

What Jack heard when he returned fifteen minutes later was Lardo from in Bitty’s room saying, “Oh, God. That’s fantastic.”

And Bitty asking, “Is this what you wanted?”

And after a short pause, Lardo all but groaned, “Yes, stay just like that. God, you’re perfect.”

_X_

“No. Just, no. No one can contort themselves like that, Dex. It’s gone. Never coming back. Just chill. Get a new one.”

“I can’t get a fucking new one. And I will not chill. It’s your fault it’s behind the counter. You get it,” Dex ground out.

“I can’t reach it,” Nurse said blandly.

“Then use whatever skills you have to convince whatever gymnast you know to get it,” Dex shouted, at the end of his rope.

“I don’t know any gymnasts.” Nurse paused, frowning in consideration. “At least, I don’t think I do.”

“Hey, y’all. Um, you’re kind of … extra loud. Need something?” Bitty asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Unless you can reach the tube Nurse lost behind the counter, no. We’re good. Sorry, Bitty.”

Bitty walked over to where Dex had pointed and cocked his head, considering. He turned to the right, his back flush to the wall. In a fluid move, he shifted his weight to his left hip, lifted his leg in a straight line as he lowered his torso and suddenly all that remained in view was his legs, in a near straight line, foot over foot – one in the air and one on the ground.

Almost before they could register it, He was upright and clutching the small tube. He handed it to Dex and they were still blinking in astonishment as he made his way back to his room.

A couple days later, they were recounting the story to Chowder at breakfast when Jack joined them – just in time to hear the end.

“But like, seriously. Bitty, man. I mean, I didn’t realise anyone could actually move like that without being a dancer or something. Incredible.”

Nurse nodded. “Yeah. Incredible.”

Jack wasn’t sure what worried him more. That Bitty was apparently making his way through the entirety of the house or that Nursey and Dex agreed on something.

_X_

Bitty was on the roof next to Shitty, who had smoked a bowl and was waxing philosophical about…

Well, to be fair, it had taken Bitty a bit to figure out that the topic of conversation was autofellation.

“But, dude. I mean, if you could, why would you ever leave your room?”

Bitty smiled, “Well, I mean… no one cuddles you after, you know? And it’s fun for the first little bit – the first couple times, I mean – but after, I mean… I don’t know. There’s only so good it really feels and yeah, it’s great if all you’re looking for is a way to get off, but if you want a relationship of any sort, that’s never going to happen if you spend all day long playing on your own.”

As Jack walked into the Haus he heard Shitty say, from his perch on the roof, “But, like you can?”

“Yeah?” Bitty said, almost too softly for Jack to hear, though loud enough to leave no doubt as to who Shitty was talking to.

“Show me!! Shit like that demands proof.”

“Um. Not here, yeah?”

“But you’ll show me?”

Bitty laughed softly and Jack felt himself blush. “Um, I mean… I can show you the … but not the actual, right?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, Bits. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Again, softly, Bitty replied, “Yeah. Alright. Some time.”

“Fucking A," Shitty sounded entirely pleased with himself.

Jack walked nearly tripped on the steps.

_X_

Bitty and Chowder had stayed behind in the weight room to finish stretching. When Jack realized he was the last one in the locker room and he hadn’t seen them come through, he made his way back to the weight room to tell them to get a move on.

“Ok, now the third one,” Jack heard Bitty say, slightly out of breath.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Chowder asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I definitely need it. Just one more.”

“Ok, but you’ll tell me if it’s too much.”

“Lord, Chowder. I’ll tell you, but it won’t be. Please. One more.”

Jack turned and made his way swiftly back to the locker room without looking where he was going and ran smack into a wall.

A wall of Shitty.

“You alright there, bro?” Shitty asked, pulling away from Jack.

Jack nodded, his face flushing.

“Have you seen Bits and Chow?”

“Yeah, they’re… Um. They’re…In the…With…”

Shitty frowned. “Still in the weight room? Should I go get them? They’ve got to be done, right?”

“No! I mean. They’re. Um. They’re wrapping up,” Jack said in a rush.

“Yeah, but we were done half an hour ago.”

Jack shrugged and moved to tug Shitty along behind him and out the door when Chowder and Bitty came into view. Chowder had his arm around Bitty who was limping slightly.

Jack knew he was gaping and was powerless to stop it.

“What happened, Bittiest of Bits?” Shitty asked.

“Overstretched,” he said with a groan.

Chowder flushed, “I told you three was too much.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just help me to the shower. I’ll rest it and be fine by tomorrow.”

The two hobbled toward the shower.

Jack and Shitty stared at each other for a beat then left the locker room to head for breakfast.

_X_

“Shitty, can I ask you something?” Jack’s voice was only just loud enough to break the stillness of the night as they sat out on the roof enjoying a surprisingly pleasant March evening.

“Always, bro.”

Jack sorted through the number of things he’d been struggling with. _How inappropriate is it for me to make a play for a teammate? Let’s say I’m interested in Bitty and decide to say something – how much does it matter that he’s several years younger than I am? Do you know if he’s actually slept with all the people I think he has? Even Lardo? I thought he was gay. Lardo’s pretty awesome, though. I just… why not me? Is he still mad about the play last year? Was he mad? He didn’t say he was, but I mean, I can’t really try to start something if he’s upset about that, right? Should I start something?_

In the end what he said was, “Um.”

To which Shitty replied, “Autofellatio, dude. Autofellatio.”

_X_

Jack was reading “Dearest Friend” on his bed – a gift from Shitty and one that he was glad to have – when there was a soft knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said, marking his place.

“Hi, Jack,” Bitty said, walking in to the room.

“Hey Bittle. Everything ok?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

Jack pulled his feet in and Bitty took it as the encouragement to sit that it was and perched himself gingerly on the edge of the bed.

At first Jack thought Bitty wanted to say something, but as the minutes stretched, he realized maybe all Bitty wanted was a bit of company. He set his book aside and grabbed his laptop, then shifted over to make room for Bitty next to him.

Bitty moved to sit next to him as Jack pulled up youtube. He started to go to his queue of hockey’s greatest plays, then stopped. Maybe not hockey. Maybe…figure skating? Baking? There was some baking show that people talked about, right?

Jack typed baking show into the search bar. British baking show? Well, whatever. He pressed play on episode one of some season and leaned back. He felt Bitty looking at him and looked over.

“This ok?”

“Huh?” Bitty looked at the screen. “Oh, yeah. I thought you’d put on one of your documentaries. Or, um, hockey tapes.”

Jack smiled. “Seemed a good night for something different.” The subtle shift on the pillows told him Bitty had nodded his agreement.

Two episodes in Bitty said, “You’ve dated girls, right, Jack?”

Jack paused the video and looked at Bitty, “Um.”

Bitty sighed.

“I have gone on dates, yes, but I’ve never dated a woman, no,” Jack said carefully. Then, equally carefully, “Are you thinking about dating a woman? I…thought you were gay.” _That would explain Lardo, though, maybe,_ Jack thought. _They’d be adorable together._

“Oh, um. No. Just. I thought maybe there would be some sort of useful crossover.” He let his head fall back onto the wall and Jack became aware that Bitty was perhaps not entirely sober. “Holster and Ransom were saying that with my skills, I should be dating someone or someones spectacular. I thought maybe you’d have relationship advice.”

“I’m not really,” Jack started, thinking that he couldn’t be farther from Bitty personality-wise if he tried, so he couldn’t imagine anyone less qualified to give Bitty relationship advice. Then what Shitty had said popped into his mind. “Autofellatio.”

Bitty flushed red. “Shitty told you about that?”

Jack shook his head. “Not exactly.”

“Oh,” Bitty frowned. “Did you hear the conversation?”

“No, but Shitty mentioned it. Not in context of you. I just,” Jack didn't know what he meant to say, so he just stopped.

“Oh,” Bitty said again, but relaxed.

They sat there silently, side by side for a long moment. “What skills?” Jack asked finally, turning to look at Bitty again.

Bitty chewed on his lower lip. “I’m just a bit flexible. From the figure skating. Well, and I keep up with the stretches. It’s good to be limber in any sport, right?”

Jack nodded, moving on with the conversation only to have his thoughts come to a complete halt and reverse several steps.

“Flexible? How did Holster and Ransom find out?” Jack queried, then promptly mentally kicked his own ass. It was none of his business, after all, unless it affected team dynamic.

“Oh, they were watching some of my old skating videos. Apparently they junior nationals are on youtube. Anyway, they asked if I could still… And then a few days later, Lardo asks me to hold this utterly ridiculous pose. I swear, I felt like a pretzel! And it’s just… am I meeting the wrong people? Do I say the wrong things? Ransom and Holster made it sound like I should have no trouble finding someone, but I’ve been here a year and a half and nothing.”

Jack had several refutations run through his head. He settled on the most expedient.

He kissed Bitty.

He meant it – to the extent one means an impulsive decision – to be a quick thing. Just a reassuring press of lips on lips.

But then Bitty made a sort of surprised-pleased-curious sound in his throat and Jack just had to chase it with a longer contact, with the slow lick of tongue on lips, tongue on tongue. And, yes. Oh, yes. That.

Jack shifted trying to get closer. Bitty had a similar idea, moving to face Jack, then shifting onto his knees and moving to straddle Jack’s lap, all without moving his lips too far from Jack’s. Jack helpfully moved his hands to guide Bitty’s hips over his own, pulling him close so that they could grind together as they kissed. When he was sure Bitty had the idea, he wrapped one arm around Bitty’s waist and moved his other hand up to cradle Bitty’s skull.

Eventually Bitty pulled away, burying his head in Jack’s neck, breathing harshly. Jack’s own breathing was no less harsh. He brought his hands down to Bitty’s hips, just resting there. He could tell the moment Bitty’s brain came back because he stiffened, slightly. Imperceptibly, except he was still in Jack’s lap. Jack runs a hand down Bitty’s back, attempting to reassure him. Or something.

It was entirely possible that Jack just wanted to touch him. For as long as possible in case this wasn’t a thing that was going to happen.

“Jack,” Bitty said, his voice quiet and muffled against Jack’s neck.

“Hm?”

“What is this?”

Jack stared off over Bitty’s head, knowing Bitty couldn’t see him. Feeling incredibly unsure – perhaps kissing was a bad idea, it might be unwelcome. It didn’t seem unwelcome, but he’d heard Shitty’s lecture on the importance of consent often enough and Bitty being gay didn’t mean he wanted to be kissed by his teammates. “Um.” Jack hesitated, deciding in a moment to say the part he could guarantee was true, “Kissing.”

Bitty snorted and pulled back to look at Jack. “Yes, I got that.” He searched Jack’s face. “I meant. Um. Why?”

Jack felt himself flush. He wasn’t sure how to answer. Did he say that he’d wanted to kiss Bitty for a while and this seemed like a good opportunity? Did he say he wanted to reassure Bitty that he was doing nothing wrong and that other people were idiots? Did he mention that he’d been building all sorts of scenarios and that his decision, such as it was, to kiss Bitty was part relief that none of the things he’d been imagining were real?

As he continued to sort through possible answers, he missed Bitty slumping slightly in his lap. Bitty tried and – but for Jack’s distraction – would have failed to hide his disappointment at the lack of answer. It had occurred to him, as he caught his breath against Jack’s neck, that maybe Jack was just experimenting. Bitty was safe. He wasn’t thrilled about the possibility, but maybe it at least meant that Jack trusted him and that was good, right?

Bitty meant to say, _“I’m going to head back to my room,”_ but what came out was, “Is it – were you just seeing if you are or could be attracted to men?”

Jack, still sorting through his answer possibilities to “Why?” replied, “No, I’m gay,” without thinking.

Startled, Bitty attempted to get up, but with his knees next to Jack’s hips and Jack’s hand still on his hips, the movement resulted in Bitty bent backward over Jack’s legs, their hips still pressed firmly together, his back arched  and his head on the bed between Jack’s calves.

Jack, made newly aware of his situation, felt his mouth drop open as the sight of Bitty sprawled backward over his legs. His hips jerked up into Bitty’s without thought. Bitty groaned.

“Maudit. T’es.. Eric.”

Eric’s eyes were closed, but he wasn’t trying to move away. “You’re gay?” Bitty asked.

“Ouais. Yeah. Yes. I, um. I’m not out, exactly, but my parents know. And Shitty.”

“Oh.”

Jack’s hands shifted so that he could rub his thumbs against the points of Bitty’s hipbones, comforting himself and attempting to soothe Bitty.

Bitty opened his eyes and tilted his chin toward his chest. “Jack, why did you kiss me?”

Jack’s smile was soft, but heated, “Because I’ve been thinking about it for the last month or so. Because you were there and I just. I. Was it ok?” Jack shook his head, “I mean, that I kissed you. Not – I’m not looking for a rating on performance. Can I kiss you again?”

In a move that would later astound Jack, Bitty was suddenly upright again, throwing his arms around Jack’s shoulder, his lips finding Jack unerringly. It’s a swift, hard press, then Bitty pulls back slightly, nipping at Jack’s lower lip. Jack leans forward, following Bitty, attempting to maintain contact.

Bitty relented, smiling against Jack’s lips as they kissed and explored. Jack’s hands took up their exploration of Bitty’s thighs and back. Bitty returned the favour, tracing the muscles of Jack’s shoulders and tangling his fingers in Jack’s hair.

Jack was the one to pull off first this time, the one to bury his head in Bitty’s shoulder. “Eric,” he panted.

“Hm?"

“How… um. How much…how far can I go? Because I want,” _to taste you, to touch you, to fuck you, to be fucked by you_. “Because I don’t want to go farther than you’re comfortable with.”

“Lord, Jack.” Bitty had the passing thought that he didn’t want to regret this in the morning. It was quickly rejected as a real concern. He was sober. Jack was sober. Jack was a Good Man. And Bitty loved Jack, but he hadn’t let himself be _in_ love with Jack yet, so even if they waited to DTR, it would be ok. Or Bitty would adjust. But right now? Right now, Jack Zimmerman’s hands were cupping his ass and he had worlds of data on the way Jack tasted – the way he kissed and felt and smelled. “Lord, Jack, anything.”

Jack picked his head up and searched Bitty’s eyes. “You’ll tell me no?”

Eric tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and smirked, nodding.

Jack surged forward, bending Bitty backward again as he kissed him. Bitty groaned and Jack could feel Bitty’s muscles working to press up into Jack. Jack brought his hands up to support Bitty’s back as he pulled his mouth away.

Closing his eyes, he said, “I need you naked.”

Bitty huffed out a laugh, but shifted back, tugging his shirt over his head as he swung his right leg over Jack’s legs and climbed off the bed. He'd spent enough time naked in front of other people - admittedly mostly changing in locker rooms - to have very little hesitation about stripping off what he had on in the privacy of a bedroom.

Jack had started to tug his own shirt off, but stopped moving entirely at the sight of Bitty, all warm golden skin and big brown eyes standing wonderfully naked in his room. Without thought, he swung his own legs off the side of the bed and tugged Bitty to him, pressing fervent kisses to the skin he could reach, his hands skimming along the warm skin of Bitty’s back.

Eventually, he became aware of Bitty tugging at his shirt. “You, too. Jack. Naked. Please?”

It was the please that did it. Jack stood, pulling his shirt off as he crossed to his door to lock it and shucking his pants as he turned back around. He stalked back to where Bitty stood. Once within reach, he lowered himself to his knees, tugging Bitty forward. As his breath ghosted over Bitty’s erection, Bitty drew in a sharp breath.

Jack pressed a kiss to his hip, then looked up. “I want you in me.”

Bitty closed his eyes and shook his head.

Jack pulled away slightly, sitting back on his heels.

Then Bitty opened his eyes and Jack’s mouth went dry. “Lord, I want that, but not tonight. I won’t last. But, um. I… You could. I’d like you in me. Please. I’ve. I’ve done that before” _by myself_ , he thought, but kept that to himself. He’d had other experiences and wasn’t a virgin. “I know what to expect. I like it.” Bitty gnawed at his lower lip. “Is that ok?”

Jack surged to his feet and in a fluid move picked Bitty up and deposited him in the center of his bed. He grabbed lube and a condom from his bedside table and leaned over to kiss Bitty quickly before climbing onto the bed between Bitty’s now-spread legs and swallowing him down. He reached for the lube and, in time with the movements of his mouth and tongue, began to work Bitty open.

The sheer relief/joy of finally _finally_ touching Bitty meant that he didn’t notice the raw, almost desperate sounds Bitty was making. Once aware of them, though, Jack was fairly certain they would feature heavily in his memory of this.

Bitty had fingered himself before – had enjoyed it, but this? This was something different – something indescribably better. From the heat of Jack’s mouth on his cock to the callouses on the fingers stroking and stretching and – Bitty’s back arched sharply off the bed as Jack grazed his prostate.

“Jack – Jack…Now. Please. Please now.” Bitty tugged as gently as he could, sighing in delight as Jack settled his weight over Bitty.

“How do you want?” Jack asked before pressing a kiss to Bitty’s collar bone.

Bitty didn’t reply, just shifted to pull his legs up, all but bending himself in half knees near his shoulders and his feet over just above his upper thighs.

Jack groaned, moving back and reaching for the condom. “T’es parfait, mon trésor.”

Sheathed and lubed, Jack ran his legs down Bitty’s legs, then lined himself up, reaching with his other hand to lace his fingers with Bitty’s.

Jack pushes forward slowly, watching Bitty’s face while Bitty looks down the length of his body, watching as best he can where Jack is slowly disappearing within him. And there’s a stretch, but Jack had taken his time and he was ready and _Lord_ nothing he had done – nothing he could have possibly done – by himself in any way prepared him for the head and the velvet smoothness of it. His fingers tightened around Jack’s as Jack bottomed out and he brought his eyes up to meet Jack.

And then Jack was kissing him again and Eric was pretty sure that nothing would ever be more perfect than that moment.

And Jack? Jack was pretty sure he was more at peace than he had been since well before he started taking medication for anxiety, which brought comfort, but not absence. This moment was everything.

Jack shifted and Bitty tilted his hips in response. Then Jack was moving, a slow slide that Bitty met stroke for stroke. As Jack felt his own orgasm begin to build higher and faster, he reached for Bitty, watching his face to adjust pressure, speed, but it took only three slick, barely firm strokes for Bitty’s back to arch again, his climax hitting with the force of a freight train well into its journey. Jack slowed his own strokes, but the clenching of Bitty’s body sent him over the edge, his hips pulsing against Bitty as he came.

As Bitty and Jack panted, Jack bent over to rest his head on Bitty’s chest, Bitty ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. Eventually he lowered his legs and the shift in position drew a gasp and a groan from each of them.

Jack drew back, tugging off the condom and tying it before tossing it into the trashcan near his bed. He levered himself out of bed and ducked into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and giving himself a quick once over before taking it back to Bitty. He sat on the edge of the bed, wiping come off Bitty’s chest and abs and wiping away the excess lube.

Bitty’s eyes were half-closed, but a small smile played on his lips as Jack dropped the washcloth into his laundry and turned off the light, climbing into bed next to Bitty and rearranging them to spoon together.

Once he was sure Bitty was asleep, Jack tucked his head down to press a kiss to Bitty’s neck, whispering words of affection – words he couldn’t say just yet – into the skin there.

Bitty mumbled and snuggled back into him and Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thank you for reading. No, really. Thank you. It matters and I appreciate it.
> 
> 2) come find me on tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awkwardtiming) - feel free to let me know if you have questions... or notice something that needs to be corrected spelling/grammer/continuity/missed-tag-wise. 90% of my blog is reposts of things that amuse me.
> 
> 3) I can also be found at awkwardtiming@gmail.com for the same if that is easier for you.
> 
> 4) I reply to all comments. I frequently check bookmarks to see if the bookmarker has added tags or comments.


End file.
